Someday
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Post 2x12. Major Waige Fluff. Prepare to burst with warm fuzzies. :3


**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for the radio silence guys… Work has been crazy through the holiday season, but hopefully it will simmer down once Christmas passes. I cannot guarantee if updates / new stories will be uploaded more frequently once Christmas is over, but I should have a little bit more free time to write…. Maybe…. NO PROMISES.

ANYWAY, here is a one shot I've been wanting to write since the midseason finale. Enjoy! :D

PS. I tried starting the beginning of this fic immediately after the ending of the midseason finale, but I wasn't getting inspired so… this story starts a liiiittle bit later into the night.

* * *

 **Title** | Someday

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post 2x12. Waige fluff. Be prepared to burst with warm fuzzies.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated K.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Someday**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **One-Shot**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

"Thank you for bringing us home," Paige smiled appreciatively and gave Walter's hand a tiny squeeze. "Tonight, everything you did for Megan, was absolutely lovely. She was a lucky sister to have had you as a brother, Walter."

"Thanks," Walter mumbled as he returned her grin, "but I'd have to say I was the lucky one. No one understood me like she did, and if it wasn't for Megan, I really don't know where I'd be today…."

"And you never will know," Paige shrugged as she unbuckled her seatbelt and angled her body towards Walter, "which is why it's important for you to be grateful for every impact she had had on your life… because you _don't_ know how different things could have been without them."

Walter nodded with a small smile. "I think, _because_ of my weekly visits with Megan, I turned out to be a semi-decent human being before…," he bit his lower lip and lightly chuckled, "… before I met you."

"You've always been a decent human, Walter O'Brien," Paige mumbled as she directed her attention to their conjoined hands. "Your social skills may have been subpar when we first met, but your humanity… your altruism… your willingness to save as many lives as you can to make up for Baghdad… has never been an issue. I know you don't believe in these kinds of things, but," she paused briefly as she locked eyes with his and gently smiled, "you have a big heart, Walter…," she then brought her free hand to his face and sweetly caressed his cheek. "Perhaps yours is the biggest one I know."

Oh the irony.

Walter, unsure how to even reply to Paige's observation, simply pursed his lips and continued gazing deeply into her eyes, committing the way the light refracted from her coffee-brown irises to memory. Paige, not wanting to make Walter too uncomfortable with their newly established, undefined (very, _very_ undefined) relationship, withdrew her palm from his face and looked towards her sleeping son behind her. "I should probably get him to bed…"

"Okay," Walter quietly mumbled as he, too, glanced at Ralph. He couldn't help but smile. "He did well today."

"He did, didn't he?" Paige flashed the super genius a beaming smile. "You know," the woman chuckled as she squeezed Walter's hand, "after today, I realized the two of you have yet another thing in common."

"And what's that?" Walter cocked a brow, eager to hear her answer.

Paige smirked. "You both listen to me."

And _boy_ did he love hearing her voice, too. "We both respect you," the genius quietly said with a smile. "You're very admirable."

"Aw," Paige grinned as she brought his palm to her lips and gently kissed the skin just under his thumb. "That's sweet, Walter. Thank you."

A smile colored Walter's lips in response to the woman's wide grin. "You're welcome."

Paige, again, squeezed his palm before popping her door open. "Anyway," Paige brought her hand to his face again and smoothed her thumb over his cheek. "Thank you, once again, for the ride." She then visibly bit her lip. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep," Walter squeaked and then cleared his throat abruptly. "S-see you tomorrow." And before he could stop himself, he asked, "D-do you want me to carry Ralph to his room?"

"Could you?!" Paige exclaimed almost too quickly. "I mean," she chuckled out a nervous laugh, "would you mind?"

"Not at all," the genius smiled. Immediately, Walter unbuckled his seatbelt, killed the car's engine and circled around the front of the Datsun to meet Paige. After giving his keys to her, he carefully popped open the vehicle's back door, unfastened the boy's safety belt and gently scooped him into his arms before kicking the door shut. As if on cue, Paige locked Walter's car and then led her two favorite geniuses up to her condo before unlocking her door. After Walter slowly slipped past her, she stepped inside and instinctively locked the door behind her before following the man into her son's bedroom.

Paige leaned against the frame of the door and couldn't help the wide grin finding her lips as she watched Walter kneel to the floor and tuck in her baby boy. The way he ruffled Ralph's hair and held his tiny hand as he slept warmed the young mother's heart, and she secretly wished that one day _this_ could be her future.

She could watch Walter interact with her son for hours.

Walter, very aware of Paige's presence, eventually gave Ralph's hand a light squeeze, whispered "good night" to him and rose to his feet before approaching the liaison. She eagerly linked her fingers with his again and led him towards the living room after closing her son's bedroom door.

"If you're not in a hurry, I can make us some coffee or tea or something." Paige said quietly as she threw her hand back towards the kitchen. "Unless," she stopped walking and gazed into his eyes, "you have somewhere else to be tonight…."

Walter, unaware of the implications in his response, found himself squeezing the liaison's hand and smiling. "I'm all yours tonight."

Paige grinned ear to ear. "Good."

 **~ SCORPION ~**

"So," Paige hummed as she sipped from her cinnamon coffee and then smiled, "what's Ireland like? You don't talk about it much." She propped her feet on top of the coffee table and crossed her arms as she angled her body towards the genius sitting opposite to her.

He shifted slightly and mirrored her lazy posture until his feet were almost touching hers. "With good reason, too." Walter chuckled quietly. "I don't have many positive memories from when I lived in Ireland."

"Then tell me a positive memory," Paige mumbled as she covered his hand with hers.

He sighed. "Okay." As he leaned forward, he laced his fingers with hers (a gesture he could definitely get used to) and clasped her hand between his. Paige pushed herself forward and gently rubbed her free hand's fingers over his knuckles. The genius then smiled. "I did have this friend once… He was a little strange, like Ray, but he understood me… Sort of."

"What was his name?" Paige whispered, unaware of how close she was to him.

"Brady," the genius grinned. "Brady O'Leary."

"And how did he understand you?" Paige's quiet voice sent shivers down Walter's spine, but he ignored the pleasurable sensations to answer her.

Walter shrugged. "He couldn't make friends, and I couldn't make friends so we sort of bonded, I guess. I'd tell him things he wouldn't understand, but he still went with whatever I said, and though I thought more than eighty percent of the things he said was utter nonsense, he was strangely fun to talk to…. It's hard to explain, really, but being friends with him helped distract me from Megan's MS and… other issues at home."

"Are you still friends with Brady?"

Walter frowned. "No. His family sent him to boarding school a few years after we met, and I never saw him again."

Paige pressed her cheek against Walter's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Walter."

"Don't be," Walter muttered quietly. "He's a successful science professor at Trinity College in Dublin. Despite his… strange personality…, he's very prosperous and very good at what he does."

Paige grinned. "Maybe you inspired him to have a career in science."

"Maybe…." Walter really didn't know, but perhaps Paige was right.

It _was_ highly possible.

"Anyway," the genius circled back to Paige's initial question and chuckled, "remember the story I shared about Mr. Creevy when…," he paused, "when my parents were visiting?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Your mean teacher, right?"

"Correct," Walter chuckled as he leaned back against the couch with Paige still resting her cheek against his shoulder. "Anyway, his _wife_ was my teacher in junior high, and she was worse than Creevy. However, one thing she liked to do was prop her ankles on her desk during our examinations as she graded tests. Her desk was always on this podium because she liked constantly reminding students she's in charge; however, _because_ of how the classroom was designed, I had the perfect opportunity to get back at her for making my life miserable throughout the school year. While Brady – who hated her as well – volunteered to distract her, I," Walter couldn't help but laugh, "I inched one of the legs of her desk off of the podium, and the moment she propped her legs up in the middle of our final exam, her desk lost its balance and crashed downward. Of course she knew I was the culprit, but she was so flustered and angry that she couldn't even call me out on it. It was great."

Paige, surprised to see this open, fun side of Walter emerging out of the genius's shell, laughed along with him. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Nope," Walter shook his head and smiled. "She couldn't prove it."

"So Walter O'Brien has a dark side…. Interesting." Paige mused as she reached for her mug and took another sip. "Toby would have a field day with that story."

"Probably," the genius shrugged as he turned slightly to face the woman. "But… I'd rather you be the only one who knows about Brady and that story…."

"Of course I won't tell anybody," Paige squeezed his hand to assure him her lips were sealed. She beamed, though. "But I'm glad you told me. I like knowing things about you others don't know."

Walter suddenly couldn't help himself. He, too, wanted to know things about Paige others wouldn't know. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Paige cocked an eyebrow and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Do you have any… good memories…," Walter pursed his lips as Paige's smile faded but continued his question anyway, "From home?"

"Not really…." She pushed her hair away from her face and sighed. "My relationship with my parents was… difficult... They're no longer part of my life…. They haven't been since I was pregnant with Ralph."

Walter hesitated. "Can I ask… why?"

Paige nodded quietly and shrugged. "My parents were both workaholics who only seemed to care about their businesses than about me. My mom was often away working on foreign designer labels, and my dad, being the successful businessman he was, traveled throughout the country… a lot. I mostly stayed with my aunt whenever they were both traveling, and she was the greatest person ever. She basically raised me," Paige's nose began to burn as she blinked back an onset of tears. "She made me feel special, but when I was sixteen, she passed away from cancer.

"Because of their businesses, they couldn't make it to Aunt Jo's funeral… so I attended the ceremony alone…, and any shred of respect I had for my parents died with her." Paige inhaled a deep breath and dabbed her eyes. "I don't know if it was because I wanted attention or what, but I started hanging out with the wrong sorts of people and made all sorts of bad decisions. A friend of my aunt's was worried about me and reached out to my parents, and they came back to lecture me on my behavior… saying it was bad rep for their companies, and when they thought of sending me to some sort of correctional facility, I stormed out of the house and left.

"I didn't see them for another two years, and by that time, I was pregnant with Ralph, and I was scared. I don't know why I went back home, but I needed to be somewhere familiar, you know? And when I finally _did_ tell them," Paige wiped away another tear and instinctively touched her abdomen, "they didn't want to have anything to do with Ralph or me." She inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. "And, well, the rest is history."

Walter was silent for a few seconds as he took in everything the liaison was saying. Paige quietly chewed on her lower lip and impatiently waited for the man to say something. "I," he found her eyes, "I didn't realize your relationship with your parents was _that_ difficult."

"It's okay," Paige issued him a small smile. "I'm over it now. Ralph and I are far better off without them…," she paused and bravely said, "We have _you_." Walter gulped, totally not expecting her added response, and before he had a chance to speak, Paige pushed herself off of the couch and tugged on his hand to change the subject. "I want to show you something."

"Okay…?"

Without a word, Paige guided him towards her bedroom, and though he silently followed her, his heart pounded hard against his chest, and he couldn't help but wonder _what_ exactly she wanted to show him. If they were _indeed_ going to her bedroom, he could only guess what was going on in that woman's mind. The protruding thoughts of what actually _could_ happen in Paige's bedroom someday (if not tonight) suddenly made Walter anxious. Seeing her queen-sized bed (and approaching it!) made matters infinitely worse. He was pretty sure he had some pretty intense R-rated dreams that started out this way….

"Wait here," the woman muttered softly as she placed her soft hand briefly over his chest. Walter, who was _really_ curious with whatever Paige was planning, watched the young mother step away from him and saunter over to the window leading out to her fire escape. She pushed open the window and turned towards the genius. With one foot over the ledge, she extended her hand and motioned for Walter to follow her.

And he did, without question.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

"I have you, too, Paige… and Ralph," the genius suddenly, and quietly, spoke, catching the liaison completely off guard as they gazed at the city Christmas lights from the woman's fire escape. Paige immediately directed her full attention to Walter and lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Walter took it as a sign of confusion and decided he needed to clarify himself. "Having you and Ralph in my life makes it, um, _easier_ for me to, uh, to accept my sister's passing. Megan's been my rock all my life, and I am now suddenly realizing why she made that video…."

"Oh?"

The genius nodded. "Megan was always protective of me, and she helped me through some difficult times in my life when we lived in Ireland. She was, in a sense, my liaison until I met you…," he paused and visibly bit his lip. "She knew me more than anybody, and she knew _someone_ would have to keep me grounded once she passed…." Walter gazed at their conjoined hands and studied how Paige's slender thumb smoothed over his skin. "She made that video after meeting everybody, and…," Walter found Paige's eyes again, "I think she realized I would eventually be okay… because she knew that I wasn't alone anymore… that I had people in my life who cared about me… who…," Walter pressed his lips together and let the phrase fade as he directed his attention towards his shoes, unsure if he was ready to acknowledge and admit the obvious.

But Paige wasn't going to let it lie.

Not this time.

She squeezed his hand and muttered, "…who love you?"

Walter immediately caught her eyes staring intensely at him and gulped. "Y-yeah." He then nervously laughed. "She did have a way of seeing through me sometimes and would know things about me way before I'd ever figure them out. She knew me like a book." He smiled. "I guess the video was her way of telling me to fight my nature, too."

Paige, satisfied with the genius's response, surprised him with a quick peck against his cheek. "Someday, you'll get there, Walter. And when you do… when you _are_ able to fight your nature," she brought her lips to his ear and whispered sweetly, "I'll be waiting."

Walter froze as their conversation suddenly took a different turn. He inhaled a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair, but his eyes never left hers. "It could be a long time…."

"Walter," Paige bravely touched the man's leg and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, "Ralph and I _aren't_ going anywhere." She squeezed his hand. "I promise."

As Paige slowly wrapped her free hand around his torso and leaned closer to him while resting her cheek against his collarbone and closing her eyes, Walter instinctively kissed the top of her head and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

He smiled and closed his eyes too.

"Okay."

…

"Paige?"

"Hm?" she popped an eye open but didn't move.

"Merry Christmas," Walter quietly whispered.

Paige hugged the man tighter. "Merry Christmas, Walter O'Brien."

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!

I hope it doesn't feel all over the place because I initially had a solid plan for it, but somehow, my fingers decided to take the story somewhere else. I do have another one-shot in mind for the Christmas season so be on the lookout for it! I have a few days off next week to write it! :D

The next one, I promise, will have a WAIGE kiss. I just wasn't feeling it in this story. I think I'll have the next Christmas special be a future fic. :)

ANYWAY, Merry Christmas everyone! :D

After my next Christmas oneshot, I promise to finish up _Kill Switch_ and start updating _Poaching_ again. :)


End file.
